The Soul Ship
by Mattlincoln524
Summary: The Sixth Doctor and Peri find themselves trapped on a spaceship along with some of the greatest minds of Earth's history. As the Doctor tries to find out what is going on he is unaware that an old enemy is about to attack.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Doctor Who.

The Soul Ship

Part One

The Tardis rocked back and forth knocking Peri off her feet. The Doctor paid no attention to her well being, he was more concern with the Tardis. Fiddling with the controls he strained to maintain his balance amongst the turbulence. Soon the Doctor's time ship came to a stop and Peri got to her feet.

"Well don't worry about me Doctor, I'm fine and do you think that our next landing could be a little less jarring?" Peri said glaring at the Doctor.

"Jarring? The Tardis is not jarring!!!" The Doctor yelled.

"What would you call that landing then?" Peri questioned.

The Doctor looked offended for a moment and then answered.

"Revitalizing, a shock to the body is good for the soul." He yelled.

"How about you just tell me where we are?" Peri smiled at him.

"According to the Tardis we're in the 30th century."

"That takes care of the when now what about the where?"

"It's rather obvious, don't you think?"

"Maybe to you, but not to me." Peri said.

"We're on a spaceship." The Doctor answered.

"How can you tell?" Peri was confused.

"Can't you hear the roar of the engines and feel the pounding beneath your feet?" The Time lord passionately asked.

"I'd rather just see for myself, Doctor." Peri said opening the Tardis doors.

Peri walked out and found herself in a small room. There was no one in sight so she scanned the walls trying to find a door.

"It's just an empty white room. I can't seem to find a way out." Peri yelled to The Doctor.

"There's always a way out Peri, Always." The Doctor said as he came out of the Tardis.

He walked around the room just as his companion had done. Beating on the walls trying to find a hidden door, he gave up after not finding anything.

"You were saying?" Peri said to The Doctor.

"Come along, perhaps some mysteries are better left unsolved." The Doctor said waving Peri back in his timeship.

The Doctor began pressing buttons on the console in front of him. Peri noticed him pounding the controls with his fist.

"Where to next?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm working on it." He said in a loud voice as he continuously fiddled with the controls.

"Is there something wrong, Doctor?" Peri was now becoming scared.

"I said I'm working on it!!!" The Doctor yelled as Peri lowered her head and walked away.

"Someone or something is interfering with the time corridor." The Doctor told Peri after realizing he had hurt her feelings.

"What does that mean?"

"It means at least for the time being we're stuck here." The Doctor informed his companion.

"We can't be!!! There's nothing out there, we can't be stuck here." Peri yelled running out of the Tardis.

The Doctor soon followed her confused by her sudden outburst.

"Peri?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Doctor. I get a little claustrophobic when I feel trapped." Peri explained.

"There's nothing to fear. We'll get out of here soon; I mean you are with me." The Doctor said as Peri smiled at him.

"What do we do now?" Peri asked.

"We must find our bearings. Follow me." The Doctor ordered as he walked in the opposite direction of the Taridis.

Peri followed him for a few minutes until they came upon a blue police box.

"That's the Tardis!!! We were walking in the opposite direction how could we come back to the Tardis?" Peri asked.

"The room is dimensionally transcendental. Similar to the inside of the Tardis except this room seemingly goes on forever." The Doctor explained.

"Then there really is nothing we can do." Peri said leaning up against the time ship and looking out into the distance.

"Doctor, I think I see someone out in the distance."

"Really? Stay here, I shall greet our visitor." The Doctor said leaving her behind.

"Doctor, wait!!! Doctor?" Peri yelled as the Doctor disappeared in the distance.

Peri again frantically yelled to the Doctor trying to find out if he was ok. Then suddenly he appeared from behind.

"Did you miss me?" The Doctor said as a man approached his side.

"Who is he?" Peri wondered.

"Peri, it is a great honor to introduce to you, the man himself, Albert Einstein." The Doctor announced.

"Einstein, but how?" Peri asked the Doctor.

"Excuse me, my young dear that is not how you address a man of my importance." Einstein explained.

"Well you two will certainly get along fine." Peri joked.

"I believe I saw two other men out there somewhere. Oh, here they are." Einstein said.

"Could it be? Isaac Newton and Leonardo Da vinci?" The Doctor was surprised.

"What's going on?" Peri asked.

"Well obviously they've been taken out of their own time, but for what reason I haven't a clue." The Doctor stated.

"What do you mean taken out of our own time? Who are you? Why have you brought us here? Einstein asked.

"I can assure you I'm not the one responsible for you being here. I'm afraid that's about all I can tell you."

"Why can't you tell them anything else, Doctor?" Peri asked.

"The web of time must be protected at all costs. If they were to learn any information about the future and they were sent back to their own times the effects could be disastrous." The Doctor yelled.

"Is that really Einstein, Newton and Da vinci?" Peri tried to ask quietly.

"I'm afraid so, Peri. Whoever brought them him must have immense power." The Doctor said.

"Excuse me sir, I demand to know why I have been brought here?" Newton screamed.

"Mr. Newton, we too are being kept here against our will." The Doctor was annoyed.

"How do you know my name?" Newton wondered.

"Newton? Isaac Newton? The Isaac Newton? That's impossible." Einstein wondered.

"Am I dead?" Da vinci asked.

"You're quite alive, but I must tell you we are all in terrible danger." The Doctor told him.

"What kind of danger?" Einstein asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure yet." The Doctor sheepishly said.

"Doctor, why can't we just tell them they are on a spaceship?" Peri asked a little too loudly.

"A spaceship? I've never heard of such a thing." Da vinci said.

"Space? Earlier my dear boy, you said we were taken out of our own time. If that's true then this would be the future?" Einstein asked.

"So much for the web of time!" The Doctor yelled.

"You might as well tell them." Peri told the Doctor.

"Perhaps you're right." The Doctor said as he turned to face the three men.

"Gentlemen, at this very moment we are on a spaceship in the 30th century. You have all been taken out of your own time and placed here. I intend to find out why." The Doctor stated.

Newton got extremely agitated and approached the Doctor.

"Just who do you think you are? You can't expect us to believe such an incredible story. You seem to know much of what is going on. I think you are behind this vicious deed."

"Who do I think I am? I'm the Doctor and I'm the only one who can get you home. So from now on, listen to me and shut your mouth." The Doctor yelled as he turned back to his companion.

"Are you alright, Doctor?"

"Quite so, Peri, Quite so. I just told Isaac Newton to shut up!!!" The Doctor shouted with glee.

"What are we going to do?" Peri asked.

"Yes, a very sensible question." Da vinci said.

"Our captors will show themselves eventually, I suggest now we make ourselves comfortable."

"Comfortable? I don't see how that will happen." Peri said.

"Quiet Peri, I must think." The Doctor yelled.

"This is Hell, you are demons!!!" Da vinci yelled.

"Quit your yelling I'm not a demon." Newton yelled.

"Of course, no doors, no cameras and yet they must be watching us. How?"

"Oh Doctor, I don't know!" Peri was confused.

"Either we are all telling the truth or one of us is not who we say we are!!!" The Doctor yelled.

"Mr. Einstein, tell me when and where were you born?" The Doctor asked.

"It was on March 14, 1879 in the city of Ulm." Einstein replied.

"That is right, now Mr. Newton same question." The Doctor said.

"This is ridiculous; I will not answer such outlandish question." Newton refused.

"The devil shall not have me!!!" Da vinci yelled as he grabbed Newton and puched him in the face.

"No harm must come to him." The Doctor yelled as he jumped into the fight.

The Doctor pushed Da vinci away and pulled Newton behind him. Newton lost his balance and fell smashing his head onto the ground.

"Doctor, he's hurt." Peri said running to Newton's side.

"He's dead." Peri said after checking his pulse.

"That's impossible, he's barely an adult. He has so much work to do, so much work that will never get done. Peri, I've changed history!!!" The Doctor was incredibly scared.


	2. Chapter 2

The Soul Ship

Part Two

"Either we are all telling the truth or one of us is not who we say we are!!!" The Doctor yelled.

"Mr. Einstein, tell me when and where were you born?" The Doctor asked.

"It was on March 14, 1879 in the city of Ulm." Einstein replied.

"That is right, now Mr. Newton same question." The Doctor said.

"This is ridiculous; I will not answer such outlandish question." Newton refused.

"The devil shall not have me!!!" Da vinci yelled as he grabbed Newton and punched him in the face.

"No harm must come to him." The Doctor yelled as he jumped into the fight.

The Doctor pushed Da vinci away and pulled Newton behind him. Newton lost his balance and fell smashing his head onto the ground.

"Doctor, he's hurt." Peri said running to Newton's side.

"He's dead." Peri said after checking his pulse.

"That's impossible, he's barely an adult. He has so much work to do, so much work that will never get done. Peri, I've changed history!!!" The Doctor was incredibly scared.

"This is all your fault!!! You weren't this stupid last time we met!" The Doctor shrieked at Da vinci.

"You've met him before?" Peri was confused.

"Who do you think introduced him to Mona Lisa?" The Doctor informed his companion as he turned back to Da vinci.

"The flow of time has altered, why don't I feel it, I should feel it?" The Doctor asked himself.

"Doctor, Look!!!" Peri pointed down at Newton's corpse.

Newton's body began to glow a bright white light. The illumination almost blinded the Doctor. The dead body twisted until its appearance was completely changed. It now was the same color of the room and its eyes were dark black. The alien tried to stand but writhed in pain.

"Oh my, who are you?" The Doctor was fascinated.

"We are Crodin." The creature answered.

"Where is Mr. Newton?"

"He was harvested and returned to his place in time."

"Good then, history remains unchanged. I never doubted myself." The Doctor said as Peri shot him a glaring look.

"Why have you brought us all here?" Peri shyly asked.

"She is ailing, they must be harvested."

"She? Who is she?" The Doctor chirped.

"Please you must hurry. They are coming." The extraterrestrial warned.

"Who is coming?" The Doctor asked.

The alien tried to respond but his head dropped to the floor.

"He's gone." Peri said.

Suddenly the ship rocked around them. The Doctor leaned against the Tardis to stabilize himself.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Peri questioned.

"The ship is being attack, its imperative that we get to the control room." The Doctor began examining the walls closely and knocking on them with his fist.

"Oh Doctor, what good is that going to do?" Peri argued.

"At least I'm doing something productive." The Doctored rocketed back.

"I'm just saying unless a door magically opens there is no way we are getting out of here." Peri explained.

A door magically opened in front of them stunning the two travelers.

"Well it seems someone out there likes us. Come along, Peri." The Doctor stepped through the door.

"What about them?" Peri looked back at Einstein and Da vinci.

"We are coming with you, Doctor." Einstein made his stance known.

"I don't think so. Both of you will be much safer in here." The Doctor said pulling Peri through the door.

Einstein ran for the door as the Doctor noticed a button on the wall.

"I wonder what this does." The Doctor sheepishly said pressing the button.

The door slid shut right in front of Einstein, trapping him and Da vinci once again.

"Did you really have to do that?" Peri was getting annoyed.

"We know nothing of the danger that lies on this ship. If either one of them died it would cause devastating consequences that would unravel the very fabric of your society." The Doctor tried to make very clear.

Peri and The Doctor began walking down a long white corridor. At the end the Doctor came across what looked like an interactive console. He began touching buttons on the touch screen.

"What is that?"

"I'm hoping it will display a map of the ship. So far it just seems to be a repository of data. Mathematical equations, literary works, and scientific formulas they're all here. They're not just from Earth but from planets throughout the universe." The Doctor kept searching through the repository as Peri walked on a bit further.

The Doctor's companion came to an open room entirely filled with mirrors. They lined the walls and the ceiling. She looked at her reflection in one of the mirrors and she moved deeper into the room.

"Doctor, I think you might want to see this." Peri called for him.

The Doctor walked into the room and a smile engulfed his face.

"Very clever, of course it all makes sense now."

"What do you mean?"

"The mirrors: each at a different angle and varying in size and shape. When this room is flooded with cronton particles it creates, at least temporarily, a time tunnel. I believe that's how our friends were removed from their times. Also presumably the entire ship itself could travel through time."

"So it's a time ship?" Peri questioned.

"Yes, one with a vast amount of knowledge in its data banks." The Doctor commented as the ship once again rocked.

"We really should find the control room." Peri urged.

"If only we knew which direction to go." The Doctor said as his head began to hurt.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" Peri was concerned.

"Quite alright, now let's get on our way." The Doctor again held his head in pain.

"Doctor." A soft voice said to him.

"Someone is speaking to me. A powerful psychic mind is reaching out. I think its telling us which way to go."

"Who could be talking to you?"

"We'll find out eventually, this way Peri." The Doctor moved onward.

The Doctor led Peri further down a corridor. Along the way they heard numerous explosions outside the ship. Finally reaching the control room the Doctor pressed a button to open the door. Upon entering the first thing the Doctor noticed was the large cylinder in the center of the room. Inside multi-color lights changed from one to the other. The cylinder went from the ceiling to the floor and it extended into the bottom of the ship. The floor was transparent and the Doctor could see a vast amount of wires and circuits. All around them were consoles that were used to control the ship but no one was in control of them.

"I don't understand, where's the crew?" Peri wondered.

"A crew is not needed. I am in control." A voice answered from all around them.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"I am Crodin. I am sorry for trapping you here but I had no other choice. I am under attack and will soon be boarded."

"Doctor, how can the ship fly without a crew?" Peri asked.

"The ship, it's alive. She's a living ship flying through time, with only one purpose: to gather knowledge. One thing I haven't figured out yet is this harvesting business."

"Their knowledge is the only thing that can sustain me. They were not meant to be harmed. Unfortunately, I do not have enough power remaining to return them to their homes."

"Of course, to some people knowledge is power but to you its life. You copy their memories, all the information they have accumulated throughout their lives and you make it a part of your consciousness. The more knowledge filling your data banks the more you can heal yourself."

"You are correct, Doctor." The Ship said as the whole room began to shake.

"What's happening? Peri was panicked.

"I do not have enough power to keep the attackers at bay, they are now boarding."

"Can you show me?" The Doctor asked pointing to a screen on a nearby console.

He and Peri watched as one of the airlocks blew opened and a number of beings dressed in silver entered the ship. One look at them and the Doctor knew they were in trouble.

"Doctor!!!" Peri shouted in fear at the images she saw on the screen.

"I know Peri, it's the Cybermen." The Doctor confirmed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Soul Ship

Part Three

"The ship, it's alive. She's a living ship flying through time, with only one purpose: to gather knowledge. One thing I haven't figured out yet is this harvesting business."

"Their knowledge is the only thing that can sustain me. They were not meant to be harmed. Unfortunately, I do not have enough power remaining to return them to their homes."

"Of course, to some people knowledge is power but to you its life. You copy their memories, all the information they have accumulated throughout their lives and you make it a part of your consciousness. The more knowledge filling your data banks the more you can heal yourself."

"You are correct, Doctor." The Ship said as the whole room began to shake.

"What's happening? Peri was panicked.

"I do not have enough power to keep the attackers at bay, they are now boarding."

"Can you show me?" The Doctor asked pointing to a screen on a nearby console.

He and Peri watched as one of the airlocks blew opened and a number of beings dressed in silver entered the ship. One look at them and the Doctor knew they were in trouble.

"Doctor!!!" Peri shouted in fear of the images she saw on the screen.

"I know Peri, it's the Cybermen." The Doctor confirmed.

"The Cybermen, what are they doing here?" Peri wondered.

"I don't know, but I have to get out there." The Doctor said heading for a door.

"You can't leave me here?" Peri pleaded with him.

The Doctor ignored her as he attempted to open the door.

"I'm afraid I can not let you leave. You will be safer here."

"You don't understand; the Cybermen boarded you for a reason. I must find out why for your safety."

"Your Kindness is appreciated, but unnecessary. What ever actions the Cybermen take can be monitored here. When their plan is found out then I will let you go. Charging into the unknown will surely get you killed."

"She does have a point, Doctor." Peri agreed.

"I'm not use to waiting out such things. I'm a man of action."

"Otherwise known as impatient?" Peri pointed out.

The Doctor shot her a fuming glance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cybermen entered the airlock lining up into a formation. The Cyber Controller walked in front of the Cyber Scouts.

"Prepare to disable the ship for study. Immobilization of the ship can be cause by disconnecting the consciousness at two nodes." The Controller commanded.

"What if life is discovered?" One Cyber Scout asked.

"Destroy it!!!" The Controller ordered as all of the Cyber Scouts dispersed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're going to disable your link to the machinery, you'll be helpless." The Doctor tried to convince the ship.

"I will allow you to stop them. I will now open the doors." Crodin said as the ship shook and the door stayed shut.

"What happened?" Peri shouted.

"The doors have overloaded and they will not open."

"Their must be another way out of here?" The Doctor inquired.

"There is a ventilation shaft that leads to the first node." Crodin answered.

The Doctor found the shaft and pulled off the cover. He looked inside and realized he had a problem.

"Well I'll never fit through there, Peri you'll have to go."

"I don't care if your to chubby to fit through, I'm not going in there Doctor, I can't."

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way." The Doctor explained.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Einstein and Da vinci were at each others throats. Einstein was perturbed that the man still considered him a demon. Suddenly the ship shook and the door opened. Einstein ran for the door and turned back to Da vinci.

"The door is open are you coming?" Einstein questions his cellmate.

"There is evil here. The bowels of hell have opened and will shallow us whole."

"I've had enough of you. This is not hell. I'm not sure exactly where we are but this is not hell. If you ever want to get home then leaving this room is a first step." Einstein stated as he walked out.

Leonardo Da vinci headed out the door but Einstein was nowhere in sight. He walked further down the corridor and ran into a Cyberman. Upon seeing Da vinci, the Cyberman drew his weapon and fired. Just missing him, Da vinci ran down an opposite passageway. He found a room encompassed with mirrors. The Cyberman followed him in.

"You may be able to destroy my body but the mind is much more powerful!!!" Da vinci screamed as the Cyberman shot at him.

The laser beam bounced off the mirror with Da vinci's reflection on it and hit the Cyberman in the chest killing it. Da vinci found his way out of the room and back into the passageway. He walked further and found Einstein.

"You said your name was Einstein, what is this place?" Da vinci asked.

"I think that this is in truth a spaceship." Einstein said as a group of Cybermen approached them.

"Then what are those contraptions?"

"Obviously, something very dangerous." Einstein said as the Cybermen surrounded them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peri crawled through the shaft on her knees. She hated the Doctor for making her do this but she knew it was for a good reason. Coming to an intersection she reached for the communication device Crodin had supplied her with.

"Doctor, I can either go right or left, which direction?" Peri asked.

"She must turn left to reach the node." Crodin stated.

"Crodin says to turn left." The Doctor repeated waiting for his companion's response.

"Peri, are you there?" The Doctor grew concerned.

"Sorry, I'm here. It just feels like the vent is getting smaller."

"You know that's impossible, you must continue on. Once you reach the node you will have to activate the internal shields surrounding it."

"I know you don't have to tell me again!!!" Peri howled at the Doctor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to get out there. Even if Peri succeeds, the Cybermen will have disabled the second one."

"You can not leave!!!" Crodin said with a slight bit of annoyance in her voice.

"You don't seem to understand something: At this point in time the Cybermen are few in numbers, scattered throughout the universe. If they unlock your secrets they will be united under a single sinister mind."

"That is true, Doctor."

"Then why do you insist on keeping me here?"

"You are the only one that can keep me alive?" Crodin softly said.

"You're dying." The Doctor came to a realization.

"The only thing keeping me alive is residual power. Your mind will heal me."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I can not guarantee your well being. When I harvested Newton's mind I only copied memories of knowledge. Now that my condition is so dire I require more."

"I would gladly undergo the process, the sooner you're back to full health, the sooner we can take care of the Cybermen." The Doctor understood the risks.

"You will now be harvested." Crodin said as a light engulfed the Doctor.

The light grew brighter as the Doctor began to scream in pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Immobilization of the ship is seventy-nine percent complete." A Cyber-scout said to the Controller.

"Proceed to the next node." The Cyber-Controller ordered.

"Alert, alert. A human female has been detected in the ventilation shaft." A Cyber-scout stated.

"Destroy her." The Controller commanded.

The Cyber-scouts aimed their laser weapons at the ventilation shaft and fired.

"Female destroyed. Immobilization of the ship is at ninety-nine percent."

"Once the secret of the ship's conscious is in our possession, the Cybermen will be united against the universe." The Controller said in a monotone voice.


End file.
